


Bad Day

by yourebrilliant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/pseuds/yourebrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a bad day at work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

At the slam of the front door, Hermione looked up to see her handsome husband striding into the kitchen looking thunderous.

'What the hell is wrong with your hair?' he yelled, by way of greeting. 'Do you stick your finger in a socket every morning to style it?' Years of living with Hermione had forced him to learn about various Muggle things like electricity.

Glaring at him, Hermione took a step forward and crossed her arms over her chest. 'At least I don't spend an hour in the bathroom every morning!' she shouted.

'Maybe you should start!' he shot back, stepping closer.

'You didn't seem to object to my looks when you were proposing!' she spat.

'You didn't seem to mind when you were accepting!' he countered.

'I didn't know I was agreeing to spend the rest of my life with a bathroom hog!' she yelled in return.

'Frizzball!' he shouted.

'Vain-' The rest of her insult was cut of as Draco swept her up in his arms and pressed his lips to hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she eagerly returned his kiss.

After a moment, they broke apart, breathing heavily and grinning at each other.

'Feel better?' Hermione asked, sliding her arms from behind his neck to wrap them around his waist.

'Much,' he said, kissing her lightly. 'Thanks beautiful,' he added, kissing her again.

'No problem handsome.'


End file.
